Lithvia Darklight
"I think it's time we did something permanent about this Horde problem."'' -Lithvia Darklight Lithvia Darklight is a young Half-Elven Half-Human priestess. Born on Outland, she was raised with stories of the old Alliance of Lordaeron and her parent's homeworld of Azeroth. She has finally become a fully enlisted soldier for the Alliance, and faithfully serves it and the Light wherever she goes. Physical Description One could easily mistake Lithvia for the Alliance's new allies, the Ren'dorei, or Void Elves. Due to an unfortunate incident that occurred during the Legion's latest assault on Azeroth, her formerly pale skin and golden hair have since turned blue. Perhaps surprisingly, she doesn't seem too bothered by this. As a half-elf, she is pleasing to the eye, something that has caused trouble for her on more than one occasion. Her eyes glow a lighter blue than a full blooded elf, and her ears are half the length of an elf's. They are rounder than an elf's, but still come to a point unlike a human's. She also bears a facial marking over her left eye. It is of gold ink, and glows slightly in the dark. Personality Among her friends, Lithvia is perhaps a little odd. She seems to possess an endless amount of energy and knows no fear. These traits have put her in dangerous positions multiple times as she will often act rashly without thinking things through first. Despite this, she is very compassionate to the wounded and mourning. Whether an innocent requires priestly healing, or they simply need an ear to speak to, Lithvia is quick to offer her services. One will quickly learn that Lithvia is a proud native of Outland, an honored member of the Alliance, and fiercely opposed to the Horde. To her, the Horde is a band of savages and monsters that cannot be reasoned with, and must be stopped at any cost. History '''Early Life' Lithvia is not a native Azerothian. She was born in Allerian Stronghold in Terokkar Forest on Outland in year 9, the year after Draenor was shattered apart by Ner'zhul. Her parents were part of the Alliance Expedition that invaded Draenor to prevent another Horde invasion of Azeroth. Her father is Athaniar Darklight, a valiant High Elven ranger hailing from the areas now known as the Ghostlands. Her mother is Shashenka Darklight, a beautiful human priestess who once called Alterac City home. Despite the dangers that existed on Outland, Lithvia's childhood was normal and happy. Often, she would take hunting trips throughout Outland with her father (against her mother's wishes) to see the land and creatures that inhabited her world. Other times she would study the ways of a priestess of the Light from her mother and the Draenic Anchorites after Shattrath was rebuilt. Besides this, she would spend much time playing with the few friends she had in the Allerian Stronghold and the surrounding woods. Though she had friends, she was often teased for being the only half-breed. The Invasion of Outland (Burning Crusade) Lithvia was 14 years old when the Dark Portal was reopened and the Alliance was able to meet up with their expedition. Having heard so many stories of the old Alliance and Azeroth, she was absolutely thrilled to hear this news. Her family arrived at Honor Hold within an hour of the portal reopening, ready for whatever the Legion may attempt. They were surprised to see the Alliance, bearing a new battle flag, storm through the portal and fight back the demons attempting to pass through to Azeroth. After the first wave of newcomers arrived, she walked around the old fort, speaking to anyone who would stop to talk to her about Azeroth and the Alliance. What Lithvia didn't expect was one of the Alliance's newest allies, the Night Elves. She was very familiar with High Elves, but didn't know what to think of these strange new elves. One particular Kaldorei, the huntress Tralaia Heartreaver, who herself was new to the Alliance, quickly formed a friendship with Lithvia, who was more than happy to tell her newest friend all about Outland. Adventures on Outland After the Alliance adventurers and forces spread throughout Outland to begin their quests, Lithvia herself embarked on a few adventures. These would range from simple exploration trips to some of the more dangerous parts of Outland, such as Zangarmarsh or Blade's Edge Mountains, to hunting trips with Tralaia. One such hunting trip resulted in the young Half-Elf taking her to see Banthar, the queen of clefthooves in Nagrand. They briefly attempted to bring down the mighty beast, but were interrupted by a stampede of other clefthooves, as well as the mighty gronn, Durn the Hungerer. They sought refuge within the great diamond Oshu'gun, but quickly vacated when they learned it was inhabited by demons. Though the elves returned to Allerian Stronghold safely, Lithvia's mother was highly displeased, forbidding her daughter from anymore expeditions out of the old fortress. The Hellfire Incident With the war on Outland heating up, more and more wounded would return for healing. Lithvia, desiring to be of use and grow as a priestess attempted to heal these adventurers. For reasons unknown, she always struggled to call on the Light to heal even the simplest of wounds. She determined to prove herself to the Light by fighting it's direct enemy: the shadow, or void. To that end, she snuck out of Allerian Stronghold and went for the Warp Fields in southern Hellfire Peninsula to single-handedly fight the voidwalkers present there. At first it went well, the young priestess fell voidwalker after voidwalker. However, this drew the attention of a much larger voidwalker. She attempted to fight against it, but was quickly overpowered. The voidwalker then began to corrupt her with shadowy magic, and very nearly succeeded. If not for the huntress Tralaia following after Lithvia, she would surely have fallen to the void then and there. The Night Elf took Lithvia back to Allerian Stronghold to heal. Quotes "When am I ever not careful? ..... Actually, don't answer that." Trivia •She has adopted a young Night Elf child she rescued from Teldrassil: Ayleeya Darklight. •There is an active bounty placed on her head by the Horde. •Her full name is Lithvia Alleria Darklight. She's very proud of this, as she greatly admires Alleria Windrunner. External Links https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/wyrmrest-accord/Lithviia Category:Priest Category:Alliance Priest Category:Alliance Category:Half-Elf